


Of All Your Gloomy Days, Spare One Just to Be Silly

by oncealiceswann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship(kind of...)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncealiceswann/pseuds/oncealiceswann
Summary: College student Harry falls for a teacher. They went to the moon and came back.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Mentioned Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in Chinese, translated into English by myself. Speaking two languages means you are good at neither, so apologies.

Olive oil was simmering in the pan, and Severus carefully turned the egg over. No egg white spilt, all good. It was almost seven, but it was not quite light yet. Severus turned off the hob, and moved the egg into the plate. In the plate there were already two sausages, two slices of tomatoes and some baked beans. Still takes a bit of black pudding, bacon and toast to make a full English breakfast, but Severus didn’t want to be as fat as a middle aged married man in the 20th century just yet.

Fifteen minutes for breakfast, ten minutes for dish washing. After that, Severus meditated beside the window for a while. It was a nice day, the sun had already risen. Autumn had already come, but there was no coldness in the air, not even in the morning.

At seven thirty, Severus took his lecture notes and set off for his nine o’clock lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes, and immediately closed them again. Sore eyes. Last night- more like this morning- he played chess with Ron till three. Chess- who’d have thought he stayed up late for chess? Three assignments to work on, and that’s when you do silly things instead. And Ron was so damn smart- yes, he’s smart. He’s an engineer(engineering- exactly what physics students despise), but he’s smart. Especially when he’s playing chess. Harry told himself he’d never do ‘one more win and I’ll go to sleep’ again, but of course he had never won Ron, not even once.

Harry fell back asleep for a while, until the repeating alarm woke him. Eight thirty- too late to go to uni, not to mention he was yet to get breakfast. After five minutes of discreet planning, Harry decided to get out of bed first.

Getting dressed, brushing his teeth, washing his face. And it was almost nine. He’d never make it to the first lecture, so he decided to have breakfast anyway, so he could catch the second one.

Harry took a seat at the restaurant downstairs, deliberately avoiding window seats. He didn’t want to be seen by coursemates, although the chance was small. This café was such a rare pearl. 2.5 pounds for a full English breakfast- couldn’t find another one in the city. (Well, you probably could, though) Harry took a sip at his tea, and mentally prepared himself for the new day.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry was about to leave the campus in the afternoon, a black haired guy stopped him and gave him a handout. ‘Come to our talk,’ he said.

Harry looked up at him. They usually give quite a show giving handouts, don’t they? But this guy was quite plain, not a trace of emotion in his voice. How did he get to do the job? 

There was barely any emotion on the guy’s face, as well. He had shoulder-long black hair, a long, black coat, black trousers, and black shoes. Quite a personality, Harry remarked to himself.

‘What’s it about?’ Harry asked politely, although he didn’t give a fuck. Interesting handout, though- no colourful advertisement or catchy puns, just a piece of paper- a piece of paper with an article on it. He wondered who designed this shit.

‘The environment,’ the guy answered in two words. A while later, he added, ‘You know we’re going to be doomed, don’t you?’

‘Yes, I do know,’ said Harry, ‘Everyone says so- not that I don’t believe it, of course, I’m an educated college student after all, not the kind of jerks who think global warming is a lie. Are you doing environmental science, then?’ In fact, he didn’t even know if the subject was taught in uni.

‘Maths,’ the guy replied. ‘Will you come to the talk? 4pm Saturday, in the main building.’ He didn’t seem to be in the mood for chatting, and just wanted to fill the quota.

‘Um- sure.’ He didn’t have to actually go anyway.

‘Well then, please sign here.’ The guy took out a form.

Oh, gosh! Harry took the form and groaned within. There were four signatures already, probably people who were tricked by the guy’s emotionless face. Harry noticed that after the signatures, phone numbers and subjects were written as well, which made him feel like his privacy was invaded, but still he wrote down his name, number and subject because he was polite.

The guy took the form, and looked at Harry. ‘You’re doing physics?’

‘Yes,’ Harry smiled at him, ‘We’re family!’

The guy didn’t laugh at his joke. Such a difficult person, Harry wondered what his friends were like. Not that he had many friends himself, though. It’s been a long time since he made any new friends after he moved away from his former flatmates. Ron was an old friend, they’ve known each other since high school. But he didn’t have many friends in physics, except Hermione, but she was too smart to go to the library with.

‘See you on Saturday.’ The guy seemed eager to say goodbye. ‘I’ll text you.’

Wonder how he texts people, Harry thought to himself sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

On the night after receiving the handout, Harry didn’t get any texts. Perhaps the guy wouldn’t text him after all, he thought. He soon forgot about it. Final year was tough, especially without friends to support him. A whole day in the lab was just devastating. Finally collecting enough data, Harry went home and bought some food on the way, but was too tired to cook.

Harry sat at the hob, sulking. He had two flatmates, but they were too absorbed in their own worlds and couldn’t be bothered to talk to him. They didn’t cook much, either. Harry didn’t mind, he liked having the kitchen to himself. Cooking something simple is a good idea when tired. Harry switched on the hob, put the pasta in the pot, and took out the sauce he bought from Sainsbury’s. While waiting, he took out his phone to find out that a new number texted him. Harry was a bit surprised- perhaps it was someone who found him through groupchat?

‘Hello, it’s Severus- we’re holding a talk about the environment in the main building on Saturday. See you then.’

It was then that Harry remembered about the talk. Severus texted like how he talked, no chit chat outside of work. Not even ‘how are you’. Harry didn’t know if he should text back. For some reason, he wanted to befriend Severus, probably because he was stressed, or probably because he was lonely, or probably because he was bored. But he wasn’t sure if Severus would be interested, after all he revealed no personal information to Harry so far except that he was doing maths. But it doesn’t hurt to ask anyway, worst case scenario they just never see each other again. With that in mind, Harry sent him a text.

‘Hey! It was nice to meet you, Severus.’

He was editing the next message when he noticed that Severus was typing. Harry raised his eyebrow. In a moment Severus’ text emerged at the bottom of his screen.

‘Are you sure ‘nice’ is the word you’re looking for? People don’t usually use this word to express their feelings upon seeing me.’

Harry laughed. He didn’t care if his flatmates heard him. Severus seemed to be in a good mood, telling jokes and all. Harry felt that Severus might be socially awkward just like him, and quite- adorable. Yes, adorable.

‘I think they are the ones who need to look for a better word, not me.’

Harry speculated how Severus would reply. His text was perhaps a bit too personal- or overly friendly. After all, they had just met yesterday.

Harry shifted his attention back to his screen and realised that his message was sent three minutes ago, and Severus had read it, but hadn’t replied. This made him nervous. Was he over the line?

To distract himself, Harry put his phone in his pocket and started to look after the pasta instead. The hard pasta had already started to turn soft, so Harry started heating the sauce in another pan and decided to forget about Severus until the pasta was ready. The sauce soon started to simmer and smelt of delicious tomatoes, but it looked cheap compared to home made sauce. Harry moved the cooked pasta into the saucepan. It was such a hassle, he thought. It was a hassle every time he had to move his pasta into the saucepan, but every time he just did it anyway. Perhaps that’s because he had just this one thing to do at this moment- something he just had to do, even if it was a small task.

Harry moved the sizzling pasta into a plate and took his phone again. No notifications. His heart sunk. Perhaps it was the internet- he opened whatsapp again, but his message was still read without a reply.

‘Relax, Harry!’ he told himself. ‘He can’t be offended by one sentence. He’s just busy or can’t think of a reply yet.’

After consuming his pasta and washing his dishes, Harry finally received a notification on his phone.

‘Have you read the article?’

Harry touched his nose. This question made him feel guilty, because he put the handout aside without even looking at what was written on there. Good, he just killed the conversation again. Perhaps he should give up the whole idea of befriending Severus.

Harry put his phone aside and decided to read the article before answering Severus. To his surprise, Severus sent a second message.

‘Why do I even ask? No one reads the article on a piece of paper. From a stranger.’

Harry smiled. Severus was cute, but he certainly tried hard to hide it. All of a sudden, Harry wanted to surprise him. For the first time in his life, Harry took the piece of paper from a stranger, and started reading the article on it.


End file.
